


Tuesdays at Home

by thesquirreldrewmyfuture



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Collars, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Police Uniforms, Praise Kink, Slight Dumbification, Top Han Jisung | Han, Uniforms, Verbal Humiliation, brief plushie humping, tell me if I forgot to tag something please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquirreldrewmyfuture/pseuds/thesquirreldrewmyfuture
Summary: Of course Minho would want his beloves boyfriend to fullfil his dreams in making music but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy how good Jisung's uniform looks on him, right? It's not his fault these handcuffs give him... ideas. And it is definitely not his fault he is a bit spoilt in his sex life, especially on Tuesdays.OrLee Know is cute (Han agrees.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One Stragglers





	Tuesdays at Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be my second entry for Minsung Bingo. It got way out of hand though, and I wasn't able to finish it on time. The tropes were supposed to be:  
> Dress Up or Role-Playing  
> Uniforms  
> Handcuffs
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea how this even became 11k words, it kind of just ran away from me. It's my first smut work but I hope you enjoy it! It is unbeta'd and unedited but maybe I'll change that one day (probably not)

Minho wakes up cold. This would not be unusual if not for the fact it is Tuesday. Sure, he is the morning person in the relationship but Jisung picks up morning shifts more often than he’d like. In contrast, very few people want to be taught how to dance before noon and on Tuesdays he has no classes at all. Therefore, usually Jisung tries to take Tuesdays off as well but there are days like today where he can’t.

As much as Minho loves his job, he loves Tuesdays the most. 24 hours entirely in the comfort of his boyfriend, getting up whenever they like and doing whatever they want. Truthfully, most weeks they are very similar. Tuesday mornings are for lazy sex, sleepy and comfortable. In the afternoon, they go on cute little dates that they plan excessively but have absolutely no problem scrapping or postponing if either of them does not feel like going out. The nights are, well, they are for sex again but the difference to the morning is rather stark.

Sadly, today is no such ordinary Tuesday and the bed next to Minho is empty. However, it doesn’t quite smell like no one is home. Minho stretches, in a way that Jisung would describe as very catlike, before he pulls on a pair of boxers and leaves the room to investigate. Half a year ago, when they had just moved in together, the smell of food would have worried him but ever since he had successfully managed to teach Jisung some basic cooking, mostly breakfast dishes as both of them are usually just fine with cup ramen for dinner.

He finds is his boyfriend cutely stuffing his cheeks with slices of egg roll. There is rice on his chin, too messy for his clean uniform, and he grins up happily at Minho as soon as he notices him.

“G’Morning, babe,” he greets enthusiastically with his mouth full and Minho cannot help but smile fondly, “You hungry yet?” Minho is still not really awake, so he just nods but all of Jisung’s attention is on him anyways, there is no way he’d miss it. It feels good, even after years of dating, Minho craves Jisung’s attention like a drug.

“I made breakfast, as an apology for not being here with you today.” How he seems so apologetic for something he has no control over, Minho will never understand.

Minho walks over to the stove and lifts the pot lid on the pan to see more of what he had seen on Jisung’s plate.

“Looks good,” he compliments genuinely as he plates the rest for himself and slides next to Jisung on the bench. Demonstratively, he looks his favourite person in the world up and down, enjoying the way Jisung’s uniform clings to his body. The fabric on the arms tenses deliciously, looking ready to burst over all the muscle as Jisung moves his chopstick and puts his other hand on Minho’s thigh.

“Just like you,” he adds with a flirty grin and a wink.

“I know. I’m the most handsome man in the world,” Jisung brags and strikes a pose, cheeks full of food and all. It looks silly but Minho doesn’t disagree.

They eat happily and with sparkling eyes Minho discovers some of his favourite vegetables in the egg rolls.

Jisung gets up first, not without leaving a loving kiss on Minho’s cheek. Minho watches him move with rapt attention, patting him on the butt as it passes by much too close to eye level to resist touching and staring. It’s round and nice, even if Minho is certain most of it is the ration to his skinny legs. He suspects it would look much less plump if Jisung did not insist on regularly skipping leg day.

“Officer Han, I have a complaint to file,” Minho announces suddenly as he gets up, plate still half full.

“Oh? What is it?”

“My boyfriend is about to leave me without a proper kiss.”

“Ah, I see. That is indeed very serious,” Jisung nods to himself, “I guess I’ll have to take that to the station right away.” He turns away ad walks towards the door. Minho sees the cheeky smile he tries to hide.

“Hannie-yah!” Minho bounds over in an instant, getting between Jisung and the door and clutching onto his boyfriend’s waist tightly, clearly unwilling to let go. His waist is tiny in his hands, like perfect indents made just for holding.

“That’s mean,” he adds with a pout that Jisung absolutely can’t resist kissing away.

So yes, Minho gets his will. They kiss and Minho keeps pushing on. He does not let Jisung get away with a small peck and gets theirs tongues involved quickly. Jisung’s arms circle Minho’s waist seemingly automatically and Minho’s hands trail downwards appreciatively. First, they grip at Jisung’s hips and then move to the wonderful backside that Minho can never quite resist touching. On the way, his left hand gets distracted, lingering on the pair of handcuffs dangling from Jisung’s belt. Sure enough, his head instantly fills with images of himself, hands fully incapacitated by his boyfriend’s handcuffs, his eyes covered by his silky blue blindfold and his tail flopped uselessly to his side as he writhes helplessly under Jisung. Jisung would fuck him mercilessly and it would be so good and overwhelming that Minho would beg for him to stop without meaning it, avoiding his safe word decidedly. _Naughty Boy_ , Jisung might mock him darkly, prompting Minho to wail about being good and wanting to be good until he is breathless.

Minho’s tail curls in anticipation. With a sudden increase in vigour, he deepens the kiss and pushes Jisung backwards until his legs hit a chair he can press Jisung into. Minho himself follows immediately, straddling his boyfriend’s lap. Jisung’s hands come to rest on Minho’s thighs, where they belong.

“Wow, someone is eager this morning,” Jisung chuckles as he feels the beginnings of a boner poke at his hip.

“It’s not my fault someone got me used to sex all day on Tuesdays and now can’t hold up his end of the bargain,” Minho complains back. He knows it’s petty and not Jisung’s fault either but if it will help him guilt trip Jisung into some quick morning action, he will use all the tools at him disposal.

Before Jisung can reply, Minho dives in for another deep kiss. He grasps desperately at Jisung’s chest, but the fabric spans so tightly over the muscular pecs that there are no creases to hold onto. Fuck, Minho loves that uniform on him. It makes him a bit sad that he sees that sight so rarely, especially in their bedroom.

A hand moves to Minho’s hip stopping him from where he had subconsciously started to grind their crotches together. Jisung pulls his lips off of Minho who chases after them with a small whine.

“Poor horny kitty,” Jisung mocks him with a grin. The hand that is not on his hip comes up to stroke the base of Minho’s cat ears gently and Minho downright melts into him. His ears are sensitive, and the touch only makes him want to be taken care of more.

Minho ruts forward again with another small whine. He feels how Jisung is at least half-hard as well.

“Please?” he begs with his best puppy dog eyes and a pout.

He sees the regret in Jisung’s eyes as he kisses the pout briefly.

“I’m sorry, baby. There is just not enough time.”

“But you’re hard,” Minho pouts, unwilling to take no for an answer, “You can’t go to work like that.”

Jisung sighs. “It will go down during the drive.” Both of them hear the unspoken ‘hopefully’ at the end of the sentence.

Minho rights himself up, eyes sparkling with an idea.

“I could suck you off! Or you could fuck my face! I’ll be real good and quick,” he promises eagerly.

“Then I don’t think we’ll have time to get you off, too.”

“That’s okay! Please, Hannie, can I?” God, if he asks that cutely how can Jisung deny him? His heart melts at Minho’s eagerness to please him, even at the cost of his own pleasure.

“Okay, baby,” he finally agrees and presses a firm kiss on Minho’s lips and runs a hand through his hair lovingly. Then, he takes his hands off of Minho to let him do as he pleases, “Where do you want me?”

“Right here is fine,” Minho shrugs as he scrambles up and then down to his knees in front of the chair, “We’re saving time here.”

They cooperate to get Jisung’s pretty uniform pants and boxers down his hips but not fully off. The handcuffs make a small sound as they move and maybe, just maybe Minho stares after them for a moment. His mind gets a bit cloudy as he purposefully keeps his hands together to lean on the empty part of the chair between Jisung’s legs. He stares at Jisung’s exposed cock hungrily, mesmerised if though he saw it countless times before.

He looks up at Jisung for confirmation, who smiles at him gently and goes back to gently scratching the base of Minho’s left ear.

Minho focuses back on the treat in front of him, taking as much as he can into his mouth at once. He enjoys the familiar weight on his tongue for a moment. He sucks lightly and Jisung’s hand in his hair tightens pleasantly. It makes Minho shiver a bit, but he changes his mind anyways, pulling back a bit to be able to move his tongue a bit more freely and map out any place he can reach in his head.

As he reaches the underside of Jisung’s cock head, the boy above him sucks in air sharply. Minho repeats the motion a few times.

“Fuck, hyung, you’re so good.” Minho preens a bit at the praise. Sure, anything else would surprise him, he considers himself quite the expert at sucking Jisung’s dick, as it is one of his favourite pastimes. He would spend hours between Jisung’s legs if his jaw and Jisung let him. He has the exact shape and feeling and the way Jisung likes it best memorised and he happily checks again frequently.

He drags a bit of precum from the slit and swallows it readily. He circles the head with his tongue a few more times before he goes back to swallowing as much as he possibly can.

When he is back to where he was before, he throws another look up at Jisung who has his eyes firmly shut. As uncharacteristically quiet as he is, the pleasure is plainly visible on his face. It spurs Minho on as he inches further forward. As Jisung’s length hit the back of his throat he has to actively suppress his gag reflex and he feels his eyes tear up slightly. He hollows his cheeks, which draws a low groan from his boyfriend. He gets as comfortable as he possibly can, relaxing his throat and readjusting his grip on the chair. He looks up, certain that his message is clear on his face. Without his permission his tail curls in anticipation.

Then Minho stills and Jisung looks down at him. _Shit, he is so pretty_ , Jisung thinks, appreciating the way his cock disappears between those pretty plump lips and Minho’s gorgeous eyes that are slightly teary and wide open in expectation. He just sits there prettily on the cold tiles, waiting to be used.

Jisung pats both his ears softly as though they have all the time in the world. He understands without doubt, but he asks anyways.

“Do you want me to fuck your pretty mouth now, darling?”

Minho bobs his head up and down eagerly. Jisung wants to chuckle in amusement and happiness but gets choked up by the movement around his cock. He really is lucky, isn’t he? His boyfriend is beautiful and talented and really enjoys things in his mouth and he loves him so, so much.

Jisung threads both hands firmly into Minho’s hair, just so that his thumbs can caress the sensitive cat ears, and pushes forward gently.

As he pulls him off again, he hears Minho sigh happily around his mouthful of meat.

“Look at you, so happy to just have some cock in you, hm?” Jisung coos softly. His gentleness despite the dirty words drives Minho crazy. He had expected to be treated roughly because of the time issue but somehow this is better, he feels so loved but he wants more.

His whine is cut off by Jisung pulling him back on his cock, just a bit more forcefully this time. If he could speak, he would only beg for more.

Their eyes meet just as Minho spills the first tear and suddenly Jisung snaps his hips forwards. Minho moans around the cock at the sudden roughness and his own hips stutter in mid-air. Jisung curses loudly at the same time.

“Fuck, shit, hyung, I’m so sorry. You’re so pretty I couldn’t help myself.” He pulls Minho off until he can barely reach the head. His fingers are much looser in his hair and have inched up to scratch Minho’s ears in apology. He seems so genuinely concerned it baffles Minho. They have done this countless times and much rougher. He puts a hand on Jisung’s thigh in an effort to reassure him.

“’S okay. Liked ’t. Y’know I like ‘t. Do it ‘gain,” he slurs out, clearly a bit out of it and unbothered. Demonstratively, he drops his jaw as far as he can.

“Are you sure, baby?” Minho nods determinedly. Then he remembers that Jisung needs verbal confirmation in times like these and focuses for a moment before he very clearly says: “Yes.”

The effort pulls him out of him headspace slightly but then Jisung pulls him back fully onto his deliciously heavy cock and he is right back where he was, physically and mentally.

The next time, Jisung pushes himself forward and drags Minho’s mouth closer at the same time. Minho moans again and his free hand comes down to tug at his own dick.

“Oh yeah, you really do like it, huh?”

“Well, I like you.” He looks down at Minho and watches him. He is ethereal with his red cheeks wet from tears, drool running down his chin, eyes clouded but blinking up with wide innocence despite how lewdly his swollen lips stretch around Jisung’s cock. He will never get used to this sight. His pliant lover, so happy to be used.

“I love you so, so much.”

A hand comes down to touch his collar, not tugging or anything, just reminding Minho that it’s there. Not that he could ever forget. Jisung has become deeply intertwined with his life and he loves it. Jisung takes good care of him and he is so happy, more than ever before.

“My gorgeous little kitten.” Jisung breath comes out ragged at this point too. “Doing so well for me.”

“I’m- Fuck, I’m close, Minho.” Hmm, Jisung sounds so hot when he can’t control himself anymore. Minho wants to hear him like that all the time. “Where do you want me?”

Minho wants to beg him to come on his face, please please, Jisung always tells him he looks so pretty like that and he wants to smell of it, please, maybe a little bit on his tongue, too, so that he can get a taste, please, he wants it so bad.

Jisung fucks into him again before he realises Minho can’t answer like that and it makes Minho grasp for the bulge in his boxers again. Slowly, he lets go of Minho’s head and Minho just whines at that. He sees Jisung continue by stroking himself and he is a little bit jealous of the hand because that is his job until he suddenly remembers the question.

“Face. Please, I wan’ it on my face. Please, Hannie, can you? Please, I was good, right? Wan’ it, please, so bad-,” Minho rambles desperately. He only stops once he sees white substance landing on his nose. Hastily, he shuts his eyes and sticks out his tongue and waits like that patiently.

“You were so good, hyungie. The best,” Jisung praises softly, running his fingers lightly over Minho’s neck and pulling him back up on his lap.

Minho swallows the cum in his mouth and licks his lips for all he can reach. Jisung swipes a thumb lovingly over his cheek and Minho leans happily into the touch. He is still hard and horny, but he made Jisung feel good and that fact already makes him happy.

When Jisung hold the cum-covered thumb in front of his red lips, he sucks it into his mouth obediently and licks it over thoroughly until he is certain it’s covered in spit instead.

Jisung takes his eyes off Minho for a moment and then his eyes widen in shock.

“Shit, I’m sorry, baby, but I’m so late.” He helps Minho to his feet and scrambles up himself, quickly pulling up his pants and boxers.

“I’m so sorry, kitten. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I love you.” He takes his jacket and car keys, not without pressing a firm kiss on Minho’s lips.

“You better,” Minho teases with a happy smile on his face. He watches fondly as Jisung ties his shoes and blows him a kiss, before disappearing out of the door.

The sound of the door falling back into lock makes him feel lonely and he sighs deeply. His breakfast is cold now, so he puts it into the microwave for a moment.

It’s still good but it tasted better when Jisung was with him.

As he rinses the dishes, a text comes in.

“If you behave yourself, I’ll have a nice little surprise for you. It’s okay if you don’t but I think you’d like it. Sorry again about leaving you like that. I’ll take proper care of you tonight. Love you!”

It makes Minho feels warm inside. He knows, he’ll enjoy tonight. Jisung usually loves him very thoroughly on Tuesday nights but if he feels he has make up for something and has a surprise ready… He shivers in anticipation.

But Jisung’s shift is so long and will only feel longer the more he anticipates it. He looks down at his boner that has barely gone down. He is horny now and Jisung said it’s okay, right?

He pulls off his boxers but hesitates. He doesn’t like misbehaving. His desire to be good usually outweighs his brattiness easily. Every once in a while, he teases Jisung or talks back to him to get a reaction out of him but by himself he sees no use in disobedience. He feels ungrateful and guilty getting off by himself when their sex life is so active and Jisung doesn’t like him to.

Then again, he did explicitly tell him it would be fine… And even after eating he can still taste the come in his mouth, can still feel how messy his face is wet and dried substances, can still feel the weight pressing down on his tongue.

He grasps his dick slowly and starts stroking it. The precum he had accumulated makes the slide smooth, but it still feels wrong. It feels different than Jisung’s hands, without his eyes on him and his words in his ear. His imagination is not enough. He grows bored after a minute. It is simply not good enough.

Well, that is not his only option. He likes being filled better anyways. But thinking of their collection of toys, Minho is too shy to use any of them. Jisung usually operates them anyways, Minho doubts he would even know how to use them. He doesn’t even try.

He grabs the bottle of lube on their nightstand instead, slightly nervous about the missing amount leaving proof of his activity but it’s not like he could lie to Jisung about it anyways.

He gets on the bed and lubes up his fingers, only to flinch when they touch his rim. He forgot to warm it up as Jisung usually does. Still, he dips the first one in slowly. It is uncomfortable without anyone distracting him but he keeps going until it feels better. He tries to imagine they’re Jisung’s who praises him softly and that helps somewhat.

A second finger joins his first. He fingers himself for Jisung a lot but never with the goal to come, just to prepare himself and save time. Sometimes even for him to watch but even then rarely to competition.

He adds a third finger, which would in other circumstances be enough, but it doesn’t feel like enough. He searches desperately for his prostate, but he can’t find it. Jisung always seems to find it so easily but Minho can’t. Maybe the difference are Jisung’s slightly longer fingers? Maybe it is physically impossible for Minho to reach his prostate with his tiny ones? It is not enough like this. Minho gives up and takes them all out.

“Han Jisung!” he curses loudly, momentarily angry at his boyfriend for spoiling him so much.

“Han Jisung.” A second time, quietly, more disappointed, and desperate, as if to summon him.

As expected, nothing happens.

Minho throws himself backwards in frustration. His attempts have exhausted him and he feels sleepy. He takes his collar off, staring at the pretty black material and its engravings. It could be worn from both sides, with either ‘Han Jisung’ or ‘Lee Minho’ visible and the other pressed to the skin of his neck. Jisung had not been certain if Minho would be comfortable with wearing his name in public, so he left him with the choice. And Minho had been too embarrassed to do so until just recently. Now, he had come to love showing off Jisung’s claim around his neck. He wasn’t sure what was so satisfying about it and the small writing was only readable in the right light or angle anyways, but he liked others to know that he was taken and taken care of.

The two of them had initially been close friends for a long time, even though Minho could not remember a time when he had not considered Jisung stupidly attractive, and Minho had felt uncomfortable being hit on by strangers, especially at parties. So, Jisung had taken to pretend to be his boyfriend on many occasions. Over time, some of the behaviour spread into their daily life, like Jisung’s hand on his thigh or the small of his back, and the word reached many of their acquaintances.

Jisung had never been the jealous type. Maybe that was because Minho came running straight to him whenever anyone else flirted with him and understood there was no reason for him to be. Most of the time, Minho was glad for it. He is sure there are many men who might be uncomfortable with how close he is with his best friends and colleagues Hyunjin and Felix. Sometimes he thinks jealous would be a really really hot look on Jisung. Still, his boyfriend is possessive, touching Minho whenever he can. Minho revels in the touch, often reaching for Jisung before he can. They are both prone to PDA, much to the displeasure of their shared friend circle. Friends he sometimes gets a little to close to, to try to get an reaction out of Jisung. He imagines Jisung’s jealousy to be glorious and he craves experiencing it.

For Jisung to hiss ‘How dare they touch you?’ with burning eyes and push him into a wall, crushing him, ‘You are mine, all mine.’ Maybe Minho might be bold and bratty, challenging him with a ‘show me’ that would come out shakier than intended because Jisung usually has that effect on him, especially when he intends on it.

Minho’s hips move forwards to grind against the big plushie in his arms.

Jisung would pick him up and literally throw him onto the bed with those strong arms of his. He would force him into a position on his hands and knees and mark him up, wherever he could reach. He would give Minho sentences to repeat when he would start fucking him, full of angry energy and more vulgar by the second and Minho would do so, increasingly slurred and in third person as he would shake in arousal. _Don’t want anyone else but you. Hannie’s making me feel so good_. And _Nobo’y can fuck Lino ‘s good ‘s Hannie can. Please, please, fill Lino up._

Minho gets so distracted by the fantasy that his hips still.

 _Who do you belong to?_ Jisung might growl darkly when he’d sense Minho get close and pull his head back by his hair so he would be unable to muffle his voice in the sheets or pillows, while Jisung rams harshly into him from behind. _You, Hannie, only you_. _Louder_ , Jisung would demand until Minho would scream his name as he came, loud enough for all the neighbours to hear and for his voice to be hoarse the next day, when he would limp very obviously.

It takes Minho a confused moment to notice he is uncomfortably hard, not again but still. He understands immediately that he had got too lost in his own head to keep moving. It had happened before, unless he focuses too much to enjoy himself, he can’t really ride Jisung longer than for a few minutes. In that case however, Jisung would be there to tease him gently and help him out. Without him, he doesn’t know what to do. It feels like he exhausted all his options without success.

The conclusion that he can’t get off without Jisung anymore is so embarrassing he almost starts crying but somehow doesn’t hit him as a surprise. He accepts it easily. At least not coming might mean that he behaved? The thought feels like cheating because he had tried and feels guilty for it.

He pouts a bit and lets his thoughts wander until he falls asleep cuddling the plushie.

Minho wakes up from his little cat nap soon. His face itches as he scrunches his nose and stretches and in horror, he realises that there is still dried come on his face. He is almost certain that it will make his skin break out and scrambles up and to the shower.

Instead of waking him up properly, the shower just relaxes him further. He feels much better than before his nap. He is clean, warm and relaxed, without an uncomfortable boner bothering him.

He makes plans for his day. He needs to go through some choreography, and he wants to try cooking something more elaborate just for the fun of it and he needs to do some grocery shopping for that. He should probably do said shopping before getting sweaty from dance.

He gets his groceries in a wide shirt and sweatpants, so he won’t have to change again for dancing.

There is a kids’ class he teaches that he prepares the official choreography of the most recent season of Pororo for. It’s fairly easy to memorise and test out and the children don’t have the patience to practice more than a chorus anyways.

Then he looks through his own Instagram to look for any choreography that he might want to teach in the near future and refreshes his memory for those. He wants to make a new one for the hip hop class he teaches so he goes through his student’s suggestions on shuffle, having a bit of fun freestyling to them and then decides on the one that gave him the most ideas while being slow enough to not overly challenge that particular class.

He creates a full choreography even if he is not fully happy with it. He figures he can just revisit it tomorrow and make some small changes with a fresh mind.

As he finishes, he puts one of his more casual playlists on the speaker system and turns the volume down just slightly. He rinses off the sweat in a quick shower, just a few minutes, after all it’s his second one of the day and he doubts it will be the last.

Once he has dried himself off, he puts on his apron, a cute colourful one with different little cat faces. When he knows he wont be moving around quickly, he prefers to not wear underwear as it is uncomfortable around his sensitive tail. It might also help on his mission to seduce his boyfriend, not that he will probably need to.

He puts the chicken into boiling water because that is definitely the part that takes the longest. After that he just sways with the music, singing along whenever he feels like it and preparing a plenitude of small side dishes in relaxation. He is in a really good mood, the house smells of delicious food, there is good music, including a few tracks made by his boyfriend and his friends that he is very attached to and he is free to do as he pleases.

He takes a few hours cooking and grooving to music, filing some of the down time in between with some episodes of the drama he is watching these days and anticipating Jisung’s return home.

He is almost done, the malatang just has to be plated and he is waiting for the final Korean pancake to be ready to be flipped, and just slightly worried that Jisung is not home yet. Then the ears on top of his head twitch and he clearly hears the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock.

Usually Minho would act nonchalantly now, but somehow he feels very needy and clingy today. Before he knows it himself, he puts the spatula down and bounces to the entrance, leaping right into Jisung’s arms.

“Hannie!” he exclaims happily, and his boyfriend seems surprised and stumbles backwards a bit but he catches Minho safely. His hands hold up Minho’s bare thighs and he laughs joyfully. Minho joins in with his own giggles and cannot imagine a nicer place to be as he clings to Jisung’s shoulders and buries his face in his neck. Jisung smells good, of the remnants of his cologne, his natural odour and home. His hands feel good and reassuring, pressing into Minho’s thighs.

“Hello, baby,” Jisung greets backs softly, laugh still audible in his voice, and kisses Minho on the nose. He carries them further into the apartment. “It smells amazing in here. Did you cook?”

“Of course, why else would it smell like that?” Minho grins back cheekily. Suddenly, he remembers the pancake and slides smoothly out of Jisung’s arms. He flips the pancake easily and it has become rather dark bit it’s definitely still edible. Arms wrap around his waist from behind and there is a comfortable weight on his shoulder.

“You’re so sexy when you cook,” Jisung comments out of nowhere, just a deep whisper next to Minho’s ear. He shivers a bit.

“Oh really?” he replies, even though Jisung has told him so many times before. He tries to seem unaffected as he moves over to the malatang and takes to bowls out of the shelf. Jisung stays pressed against him with his full body from behind, waddling after him like a penguin, “I didn’t know there was anything sexy about basic survival skills.”

“It makes me wanna put a ring on you,” Jisung admits, voice deep and full of blatant honesty and affection. Minho freezes. Well, that comment is definitely new. It makes Minho dream. To have Jisung and be his for an eternity. It is surprisingly easy to see them like that. He can already barely imagine life without Jisung. He would be incomplete.

“O-oh,” Minho stutters out before he can catch himself. He doesn’t want to keep dreaming about something he’ll never have, so he tries to get away from all the seriousness with a joke, but it comes out choked, “Isn’t that illegal, officer?”

Jisung sighs. “Yeah. I thought maybe we could go do it in Australia or something. Chan and Felix say it’s nice there.”

“Sounds expensive.”

“I know. Maybe not now but… someday.”

“That would be nice,” Minho relents finally. He doesn’t want to give Jisung the impression that he wouldn’t want to marry him. He wants it too much to hope.

Minho puts the now filled bowls and the pancakes on the table. Their table fits six people easily, eight if they squeeze together and it’s not like any of theirs friends have any regard for personal space at all, so when they host their entire group of friends it works out. When it’s just the two of them, like right now and most of the time, the couple presses together on the bench on the side of the wall. Sometimes they hold hands, making use of Minho being ambidextrous to still be able to eat. This time, Jisung’s hand rest on his thigh where it usually is when he doesn’t need it. He squeezes the bare flesh occasionally while they eat and Minho is not even sure if its intentional or instinctual.

“This looks amazing, hyung! It’s a whole feast!” Jisung praises in excitement.

Minho watched fondly as Jisung starts stuffing his adorable cheeks with all different kinds of food.

“Wow, hyung, this is delicious! You should eat!” So Minho does just that and he has to admit he did a very good job. The spice hits his tongue just right and all side dishes taste fresh like the ingredients he used. They tell each other about their day while they eat merrily. Additionally, Jisung compliments the food whenever he can and Minho beams brightly at that. Making Jisung happy makes him very happy in return.

With the speed at which Jisung devours the food, it’s no surprise that he finishes before Minho. Promptly, he tugs Minho into his lap. Minho lets him but rolls his eyes.

“I can’t eat like that, Hannie,” he protests weakly.

Jisung shifts him on one of his thighs and Minho wraps his legs around Jisung’s hips to stabilize himself. A hand comes up to wrap around his behind and hold him there.

“Yes, you can,” Jisung disagrees and reaches around Minho where he made space to move a chopstickful of food to his lips. Minho opens his mouth and eats.

“Good boy,” Jisung praises and squeezes his butt cheek. The mood shifts and Minho blushes lightly.

“Say, kitten, did you behave yourself while I was gone?” Jisung goes on casually as he lifts more food to Minho’s mouth. Minho blushes deeper as he embarrassedly remembers his failed attempts at getting off in the morning. He is still not sure how to answer that question. He tries to buy time by chewing until his mouth is empty and he squeaks out an “I- uh, yes?” that doesn’t even convince himself.

“I said it’s okay, baby. It’s fine if you got yourself off. I won’t be mad,” Jisung keeps soothing him as he feeds Minho more. The softness and the love in his gaze make Minho just a bit weak-kneed and he is happy he’s not standing but comfortably in Jisung’s arm. The younger is taking control, from the way he holds Minho to the way he feeds him and forces the admission out of him with gentleness. Minho likes it. He gets a bit embarrassed that he is getting turned on while he’s still eating but somehow the way the embarrassment makes his cheeks burn moves straight to his groin.

“I… tried,” he replies finally, head bowed in shame.

“Hey, look at me, baby, it’s alright.” Jisung uses the clean end of the chopstick to gently guide Minho’s chin upwards until he can see his eyes again. He feeds him another small portion and Minho calms down a bit.

“What do you mean you tried, hm? You didn’t want to or couldn’t finish?”

“Couldn’t,” Minho mumbles around another mouthful of food.

“And why is that, hm darling?” There is grin on Jisung’s face like he knows the answer.

“Need Hannie”

“Oh, my kitten can’t come without me?” Jisung gives him a shit-eating grin and for a moment Minho regrets feeding his ego like that. He is definitely cocky now and Minho wants to shut him up but at the same time it’s really hot. He is much too embarrassed to do anything anyways. He just nods meekly.

Suddenly he is engulfed in a strong hug.

“Oh my god, Minho hyung, you’re so adorable, I can’t believe it,” Jisung gushes. It kind of ruins the mood but there is so much unconcealed affection Minho can’t be mad.

“I have the cutest kitten in the whole world,” Jisung exclaims happily, smothering Minho in cuddles. Minho melts into the embrace, just a bit unwillingly. He had been looking forward to finally getting dicked down who was he to resist cuddles like that?

“Whatever,” he huffs but holds Jisung close as well.

Jisung presses light little kisses into Minho’s neck and they tickle. It makes Minho giggle.

“I love you a lot, you know that, right, hyung?”

“Mhm, I love you lots, too, baby.” They smile at each other.

Then Jisung holds more food in front of his face. It’s one of the side dishes that had been cold anyways. As is everything else by now, Minho guesses.

“I think I’m full already, Hannie.”

“Come on, just one more bite? I have quite the workout planned for you tonight, you’ll need the energy.”

Minho blushes at the implication. They rarely plan their night time activities or maybe Jisung just admits so rarely. However, the times they do Minho remembers well or at least he remembers feeling very good.

Minho eats.

“You don’t have work tomorrow morning, right?” Minho nods while chewing. “Because we didn’t get to see each other a lot today, I want to really take my time with you tonight. Would you like that?”

Minho can already see Jisung tease him until he is deep in his headspace before he even comes the first time. He would beg for more but Jisung would refuse him firmly and only go slower, humiliating him with a disapproving scoff and a harsh slap against his thigh. Maybe he’d grab Minho’s sensitive tail to keep him from grinding back against him and taking more than he is given.

He ruts against the side of Jisung’s hips where he is still situated and Jisung laughs.

“I’ll take that as a yes, hm, baby?”

“How about you hop up over to the bed room and wait for me while I just clean up here, yeah?”

Minho pouts, unsure what to do with the waiting time. It seems daunting, more time alone without Jisung wating for him. He’s had enough of that.

“Can’t I help?” he requests while getting up. Jisung smiles at him softly.

“You’ve already done so much, cooking all this, baby. It’s fine, I can do it. You get comfortable alright?”

“It’ll be faster!”

Jisung laughs again.

“My kitten is so eager. You can do whatever you want, baby.”

They put away the leftovers and fill the dishwasher quickly and peacefully, other than slapping each other’s butts softly whenever the pass by each other in a petty game of revenge. Admittedly it is Minho who starts it.

“Alright baby, let me go to the bathroom really quick and then I’ll meet you in the bedroom, okay?”

“Sure, don’t take too long,” Minho grins at him now that he has had enough time to recollect himself. He makes sure to sway his hips teasingly while he walks. The wolf whistle that he gets in return makes him laugh unabashedly.

He takes a big sip from the bottle on the bed side table. He knows he won’t be waiting long but still he is indecisive about what to do with the time on his hands. He wants to seduce Jisung, but he knows if his boyfriend actually has things planned he is likely to get in trouble for trying to get him to hurry up. It is tempting to present himself with his ass up and face buried in the sheets, he likes the feeling of vulnerability when only Jisung is around but he has been overusing it recently and he certainly doesn’t want it to lose its effect on Jisung.

He lays on the bed – that’s a good first step, right? – and moves around a bit, finally settling into a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose that is sure to at least make Jisung laugh.

That is exactly what happens as Jisung enters but Minho instantly gets distracted from the nice laugh by the dull sound of things rustling together on Jisung’s hip. His mouth dries when he recognizes two pairs of fluffy handcuffs instantly. One is mint coloured and the other pastel pink, they are clearly sex toys.

Jisung laughs again once he sees Minho’s reaction.

“You saw your surprise already, hm?” he drawls, smiling proudly at having picked something Minho seems to like, “I’ve seen you eying mine for a while now but they’re not safe for you. And we wouldn’t wanna risk hurting this precious treasure, eh?”

Minho is a little speechless. The concern is touching even if he does want Jisung to hurt him a little but accidents like that do not sound alluring at all.

“Would you want that? For me to cuff your hands together or to the bedposts?”

Minho thinks his enthusiasm has been pretty clear, but he doesn’t mind spelling it out for Jisung. Anything to make sure he is comfortable and doesn’t worry too much.

“Yes please, Hannie. I really really want that.”

“Just remember that you can safe word out at any point if you change your mind or whatever. There is a button here where you can open them yourself if you need to.” He gestures at the spot. Minho would rather if he couldn’t open them himself but he supposes that helps ease Jisung’s mind, so he doesn’t mind too much.

“Okay.” Minho trusts no one in the world as much as Jisung.

Jisung gets on the bed. Neither of them is sure if it’s Minho crawling into his lap or Jisung pulling him into it but they work together flawlessly.

They hold each other and kiss, long but chaste and loving. Minho’s chest flutters happily. They run out of breath and Jisung trails sweet little kisses down his jaw. Minho leans his head back to give him more space and sighs happily.

“I love you,” he smiles und Jisung smiles back at him.

“I love you too, kitten,” he replies softly and nuzzles their nose before he starts gnawing at Minho’s collarbone. Minho moans prettily as he sucks to make a mark.

Jisung just keeps painting more claims on Minho’s skin with the canvas of his mouth. One of his hands caresses Minho’s back gently and then moves on to stroke the sensitive tail gently. Hyunjin and Felix will surely make fun of him for looking like he had got mauled tomorrow, like they had not looked similar the day before. Still, he lets his younger boyfriend do as he pleases. Soft sounds of approval escape his lips and his hips grind into Jisung’s slightly.

“Hannie,” he finally complains with a pout that Jisung kisses as soon as he can, “Please. I’ve been waiting.”

“Oh, poor little baby,” Jisung’s gentle tone turns into pity so smoothly that Minho doesn’t realise that he is being mocked until the words register in his brain, “Too dumb to even get himself off.”

A small whine is all the protest Minho can manage as his entire body heats up slightly at the humiliation.

“That’s kind of pathetic, isn’t it?”

“Isn’t it?” he repeats, hand tightening in the hair he had just pet so lovingly. It comes out more as a sentence than a question, but Minho knows the repetition means that he is expected to reply.

“’m sorry,” he whispers, eyes averted. The hand in his hair guides his head gently until they look at each other again. Jisung’s eyes are loving and his attention is fully on Minho, as it always is. It grounds Minho in a way that nothing else does.

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for, kitten. You have me to take care of you, after all.”

“Please do.”

“Hm, so polite. At least you are behaving now, compared to this morning.”

“Wasn’t I behaving when I sucked you off?” Minho pouts.

“Oh no, you were definitely a little brat when you begged for it even after I told you no.”

“You let me!”

“And now you’re bragging. That’s also not what good boys do, is it, baby?”

Minho wants to whine and submit, convince Jisung that he is good, but he also wants to be put in place and forced into submission.

“What are you going to do about it, Officer?” he challenges.

“We have disciplinary measures for that.” The use of the professional words makes a shiver run down Minho’s spine. Then Jisung lifts Minho out of his lap, right in front of him. He sits much more upright than Minho and that makes him seem taller than Minho he is looking down on. The older boy sees how Jisung might intimidate people at work despite his cute face when he exudes confidence and competence with nonchalance like that.

Minho finally shrinks down a bit, bravado almost lost.

“And what exactly would I be… disciplined for?”

Jisung moves to sit on his thighs, rendering Minho’s legs and hips useless.

“Misbehaviour in the face of an official. That’s your first offense.” First? Oh no, Minho is in a lot of trouble. His ears flatten against his head in shame. He better starts begging now to get out of any harsher punishments.

“Please, Officer, I can be a good boy, let me show you. I’m sure I can make up for it somehow, please.”

He gives Jisung his best puppy dog eyes and runs his hands over his chest in an attempt to be seductive. He gets distracted feeling up the muscular pecs and marvelling at the way the uniform stretches over his skin. Whoever designed these beautiful pieces of clothing, Minho wants to thank them.

Jisung stops him by grabbing both of his wrists.

“Are you trying to seduce me, kitten? Should I add attempted bribery to the list?”

“No, no!” Minho protests horrified, trying to think of an excuse but he is very distracted by the way Jisung’s thumbs stroke the insides of his wrists and how stupidly attractive his amused face is while Minho is falling apart, “I- You are just so handsome, officer, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Ah, I see. Just a dumb, needy kitten then.”

The excuse seems to work, so Minho nods his head frantically to agree.

Jisung takes both wrists into one hand and now Minho could free himself from the small hand easily. He doesn’t. A featherlight touch moves from his neck down his spine until it rests on the cord of the apron.

“Dressed like this? Just in a collar and an apron? Like a little whore?” His touch and tone are kind, even when they mix with cruel words in Jisung’s personal brand of humiliation that turns Minho on so much. Minho swallows and has the decency to blush.

“I’ll have you know that prostitution is illegal over here. I guess that is your second offense.” He opens the pretty bow on Minho’s back anyways.

“But I’m not-” An index finger comes to the front of his mouth in a shushing manner and Minho stops in his tracks. Minho wants to suck it into his mouth but he doesn’t dare to. Instead he drops his mouth open in an unspoken invitation. Jisung lets out a soft and short laugh, clearly understanding the message but refusing to give Minho what he wants. The hybrid whines.

“Talking back is just going to get you into more trouble, kitten.” Minho’s ears turn downwards in submission. He makes no moves as Jisung lifts the apron off of him.

Greedy eyes rake up and down his body. Minho feels more bare than he already is. The heat of his boyfriend’s stare colours his skin and he mewls shyly.

“I can’t believe how pretty you are,” Jisung praises with a small smile and it has Minho beam back at him.

Jisung licks over one of the now revealed nipples. Minho gasps.

“With those sounds, too. You’re criminally gorgeous.” Minho sees what is coming but he doesn’t think it will actually happen. He is wrong.

“That is your third offense.” Minho has to force down protest. Now that is just ridiculous. He can’t be serious? He scoffs but at least that is no back talk.

Jisung raises his eyebrows at him but there is no scolding. He just takes Minho’s wrists into one hand each again and bends him backwards until they hit the sheets. He smiles at how Minho lets him bend his body to his will.

Suddenly, Jisung moves forwards, carefully avoiding Minho’s hard-on until his sits on his chest. Minho wets his lips at the sight of the clothes bulge in front of him. His attention moves to Jisung fiddling with the handcuffs at his hip and anticipation spreads further in him.

“What do you think these disciplinary measures is like, hm?”

Minho has to find his voice as he watches Jisung attach one end of the handcuffs at the bed post. The sight in front of him obviously gives him ideas.

“I need to suck Officer Han’s cock?”

“You wish,” Jisung laughs, “Try again.” The pink pair clicks closed his right wrist. Minho moves the hand experimentally. He can only move it slightly if not towards the bedpost and it is rather soft against his wrist despite it’s restricting nature. It feels a bit different from how he imagined but Minho finds that he likes it.

“Officer Han makes me come many many times until it hurts?”

“Now you’re just listing things that you like, baby.”

Minho pouts but he looks pensive. Jisung thinks he’s gorgeous like that, too.

“I need to ride Officer Han?”

“A better idea but you can’t keep that up for three minutes.” The mint coloured pair clicks shut around his other wrist.

“Can too!” If he focuses really, really hard he can!

“Maybe so, but we’re not that cruel in this station. You might get to enjoy yourself a little bit.”

At Minho’s silence Jisung takes a cock ring out of his pocket. Minho looks on in interest. Punishing but rewarding afterwards. It seems fitting.

“Is this one okay, baby?”

“Yes,” Minho replies firmly. With the bottle of lube in the other hand, Jisung moves back to his lower body, getting comfortable between Minho’s legs like he’ll stay there for a while. Minho certainly hopes so.

“You’ll get one sweet little dry orgasm for each of your offenses,” he explains as he slides the cock ring onto Minho. Minho is sure they will be neither sweet nor little and three are _so_ many. He whines pathetically as his only form of protest.

The first finger slick with warmed up lube prods at his entrance and he tenses for a moment before relaxing. It pushes in easily and Minho keens. The finger is pleasantly familiar inside him and somehow it feels so much better than when he had tried it himself in the morning. He gasps quietly as it moves.

He doesn’t have to wait for a second finger for long and the rhythmic scissoring motion is somehow soothing and arousing at once. He sighs in contentment before he starts moaning whenever the stretch feels especially good. How is Jisung this good at all the steps?

“Another?” Jisung offers with an audible grin. Minho has long given up on trying deny him in order to keep his ego in check.

“Please,” he begs. He moans happily at the larger intrusion, his cock standing tall in the line of side between him and what Jisung is doing. The three fingers reach more of the surface of his inner walls and the stretch when the fingers spread is delicious.

Jisung finds his prostate very soon and Minho whines loudly. He grinds down on the fingers for more and moving his body just makes him aware of the handcuffs tugging at his wrist. He thought he had just moved his hips but he clearly has not.

“B-blindfold,” Minho pleads out of nowhere. He’s feeling so vulnerable and he just wants more of it.

“No baby,” Jisung denies him softly, “We’re doing this for the first time and I’ll feel a lot better if can see your pretty eyes to see how you’re doing, alright kitty?”

When Jisung placates him with pet names and gives him a caring reasoning like that how can he not agree?

Jisung keeps pressing against his prostate and it has Minho writhing under him, as much as he can with his arms restricted. It is humiliating how easily Jisung had found it when Minho had struggled so pathetically in the morning. He needs Jisung, needs all of him.

“More, more,” he pleads, almost giggling as his brain instantly jumps to Twice’s ‘More & More’ which he had just practiced that day. The stimulation distracts him from the thought again instantly.

He is close already, so close.

“Please, I- please, can- Hannie, can I come?” He pushes the words out with effort.

Jisung laughs at him. God, it turns him on so much when he does that, like Minho is just a bit of entertainment to him, like his struggles are so pathetic that they aren’t worth anything more.

“You can certainly try.”

The reply confuses Minho but the feeling he has been craving is so close, he’ll take any kind of permission.

The feeling he gets instead is just frustrating. He squeezes his eyes shut and his thighs shake horribly The only fluid that leaves his body is sweat. He had somehow managed to forget about the cock ring. How was he supposed to do this two more times?

He whines and pouts in defeat but Jisung gives him no break. The overstimulation hurts slightly but it just makes Minho buzz with more pleasure soon.

“Do you remember your offenses?” Jisung asks him suddenly. He is still fully dressed above Minho’s naked form and the realisation send a bolt of shame through Minho. He racks his memory, desperate to please Jisung but the continued prodding at his prostate doesn’t let him focus.

“I, uh, I was bad?”

Thankfully Jisung smiles at the half-assed reply. Seems good enough, seeing as his ass is fully occupied.

“Yes, you were, baby.” There is amusement in Jisung’s voice but it is deeper than before. He is definitely not unaffected as he stares at Minho hungrily. “A bad, slutty little kitten.”

Minho whines in protest. Or is it agreement? He can’t tell himself anymore. But he doesn’t want to be bad, he wants to be good, so good for his Hannie.

“Please, Hannie. Need- Need more,” he whines, hoping Jisung might give up on this torture, a very nice torture but a torture nonetheless.

“Oh?” Instead of taking the ring off, a fourth finger joins the other three.

Minho gasps in surprise, tugging at his restraints relentlessly, unable to do much else. He is stretched even further and wanton moans escape him without his consent. The thought that Jisung’s hand is almost fully inside him is obscene.

He keeps grinding his hips against the hand as much as he can, desperate, so desperate for satisfaction.

“Please, Hannie, Please,” he begs on mindlessly.

Jisung shushes him gently. “Aww, baby, just a little more, yeah? You’re doing so well for me.” The praise calms Minho slightly and warms his heart. Pleasing Jisung pleases him. He can only whine in reply, his vocabular effectively reduced to ‘please’, ‘Hannie’ and ‘more’.

Minho starts crying and comes dry again with a high mewl. His body is shaking all over and his tail lies slack on his side.

He has run out of energy and lies almost lifeless on the bed, hips stilled.

“Shush, baby, you’re good. Such a good boy, so pretty for me,” Jisung assures him softly.

Minho looks up at him with wide teary eyes, pupils blown wide.

“Lino good?” he asks with heart breaking uncertainty.

“So good, baby, the best. Would you like a reward?” Minho nods as good as he can.

“I’ll let you pick, okay darling?” Jisung is just wiggling his fingers on Minho’s prostate right now but it feels so good and it is so distracting but he tries his best to pay attention.

“So, either I’ll take it off right now and I’ll let you come properly right now” Minho doesn’t get all of that but some of the words sounds good.

“Or I’ll fuck you properly and you finish the third one like a good boy.” Minho has already forgotten the first option again. Really, it’s not his fault his mind is so cloudy right now and he just wants to be good, so good.

“Please, please,” he just begs and Jisung laughs at him, even if he does so much softer than before.

“Dumb little kitten. Hannie will decide for you, okay?” That sounds good, Jisung will always make good decisions for him.

“Please, Hannie. Lino good,” he agrees(?) eagerly.

“And I haven’t even fucked you dumb yet,” Jisung mumbles but Minho is fully distracted as the fingers in him disappear and Jisung undresses. His eyes are focussed fully on Jisung’s erect cock as he stares at it, eyes hazy and mouth hung open in a little ‘o’ shape. He cares very little for the drool dripping from his mouth.

Things change faster than Minho can process in his current state and suddenly Jisung is entering him, cock prodding slowly at his entrance, wet with additional lube. Minho moans loudly and lets Jisung do as he pleases.

Jisung bottoms out soon and waits.

“Please,” Minho begs again und as soon as the word leaves his mouth, Jisung starts fucking into him. It feels different from his fingers but also very familiar. Minho feels so full and so good and he is begging for more again.

Jisung presses their lips together, exploiting Minho’s mouth who can barely do anything other than pant in his mouth.

“What a good pretty kitty,” he muses as soon as he can. Minho attempts to smile while Jisung kisses his tears away gently. It feels intimate, Jisung’s arms near his, Jisung’s legs between his, Jisung’s chest above his, Jisung’s lips on his face, Jisung’s cock in his ass.

Minho gasps breathlessly at Jisung’s fast pace, he still has so much energy compared to him.

Jisung holds him like he is fragile and fucks him like he wants to break him. Minho can’t keep up, not even mentally.

Then Jisung flicks his nipples, both at the same time. It is unexpected and sends Minho over the edge immediately.

“Han- Hannie,” he sobs and starts crying again.

“Good job, my good good boy.” A hand caresses Minho’s hair and the base of the ear on that side.

 _Yours_ , Minho wants to agree but his voice doesn’t cooperate, _yours, yours, all yours._

He feels more than sees how Jisung takes the cock ring off of him. His pace falters as he does so, but he doesn’t really give Minho a break either, just as he had done all night. The overstimulation is painful but Minho’s favourite kind of pain. Still, he writhes slowly in discomfort for a few moments until he is exhausted again.

When Jisung grabs his thighs, he is fully unable to move again, with his hand still restricted. He barely notices because he is not trying to move anyways but he sure likes the thought.

He is flexible enough that he is not uncomfortable with his legs over Jisung’s shoulders and the way that Jisung suddenly reaches deeper into him makes him somehow feel even fuller.

Jisung groans at the change of angle, so it seems to feel better for him too and Minho is pleased.

Now, Jisung hits his prostate with every thrust and Minho mewls weakly at that, entirely helpless to the overwhelming bliss.

“Fuck, you feel so good, kitten.” Jisung’s movement turns frantic, a sign Minho knows very well. His hole clenches in anticipation and it only draws another curse from his boyfriend.

“Shit, I’m so fucking close, kitten. Can I come in you?”

“Please,” Minho tries to say but he is not sure if it’s coherent. It might be enough for Jisung to understand him but he nods too for good measure. The mere thought of Jisung’s warm come inside him makes him giddy.

“I’ll fill your- ugh, your pretty hole with my come. Fuck, you like that, hm?”

Jisung pumps him full with his come, moving it around with frantic pushes until it feels like it coats every corner of his inner walls. Minho milks his cock with multiple muscle clenches, instinctively eager to get all that he can.

The room echoes with their combined moans until Jisung slowly comes to a stop, earning him nothing but a pout. As he tries to pull out, Minho digs his heels into Jisung’s back, motion weak but message clear.

“Just a moment, baby. With how fucking breath-taking you are right now, it can’t take me very long.”

“Please,” Minho begs anyways, arches his back in the only way he can get closer.

“Needy boy,” Jisung chuckles at him, “Just a bit of patience, yeah? Then I’ll give you anything you want.” His thumbs knead calming circles into Minho’s thighs. The soothing motion and the small break let Minho recollect himself a bit. He still wants to finally come desperately, especially now that he _can._

They kiss sweetly, with Minho able to properly reciprocate this time. The elder man is still impatient and sucks on Jisung’s tongue with intent. He feels a twitch where Jisung’s tip is still inside him and grinds his hips forwards as good as he can.

Jisung groans lowly. He pushes back carefully and winces at the touch against his more or less half-hard cock.

The pace builds up again slowly and Minho would complain if Jisung didn’t whisper sweet nothings into his ear at every chance he got.

Then Jisung gets faster, somehow more powerful. Minho’s orgasm is right in front of his eyes but with how often that thought had failed him that night, he barely dares hoping. Still, he does, craves the edge and wants to throw himself down from it.

“Please,” Minho begs, not sure what for, just aware that he needs permission.

“You can come, Kitten. Whenever you want, no problem.” Jisung seems to know exactly what he meant and Minho mewls happily.

Jisung still reaches into him so deeply, filling him so well and it feels so good. He cannot keep up with his own thoughts of how good it feels.

It hits Minho quickly, an overwhelming feeling of relief runs through his body. With a breathless moan he spreads more come than he even thought he had between their stomachs. Vibrations run through him and at first, he thinks it is because he is shaking so much, which he is, but then he hears himself and notices that his moan had turned into a _purr_ , even and content. It is embarrassing because he barely ever does so but with Jisung he doesn’t mind.

When he comes down from his high, he is still breathing heavily and starts squirming. His mind is a lot clearer now that he has finally released.

Jisung stills inside him but he is still hard and really, Minho can’t have that. He needs Jisung to have that pleasure too, desperately so.

“More,” he complains.

“You think you can come again, baby?”

“No, but Lino wants Hannie’s come,” Minho pouts on.

“You already have it, right in here.” Jisung slightly smack the side of his ass, where he can best reach it.

“More, please.” He just wants _Jisung, Jisung, Jisung_.

“Are you sure? We don’t need to.”

“Yes.” Minho presses against Jisung to prove his point and makes it really hard for Jisung to deny him, even if he is still worried.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to give you more then,” Jisung finally agrees with an annoying grin like it’s _so_ much trouble. It almost makes Minho take his words back.

Almost because Jisung’s grin slips right off his face as he pushes back into Minho, leaving his face contorted in an attractive pleasure expression. Jisung fucks him different when he only chases his own pleasure and Minho revels in it. Yes, the continued stimulation is uncomfortable but the face and sounds Jisung makes are worth it to Minho. He needs to also make Jisung feel good, just himself is not enough.

“Your greedy little hole can just never get enough come or cock, hm, kitten. You just like being full so much.”

Minho whines. If his poor cock wasn’t so utterly spent, it would probably twitch in interest. It hits him that he has been coming untouched all night, dry or otherwise and he is almost ashamed of that.

“You’re such a good boy, letting me use your pretty body like this.” Use seems accurate as Minho just lies there and takes it, beautiful body limp and pliant as he lets Jisung control it however he wants. As much as he thinks that might help them to move things along, he is too exhausted to even clench a muscle.

It doesn’t take long for Jisung to spill even more come into Minho. There is a groan as he comes but otherwise it rather quiet. It feels like the fresh come warms his entire body. He is content now with a job well done and a happy, satisfied smile on his lips.

They just lie together, basking in the afterglow and recovering their laboured breathings. Jisung slides out of him at some point and Minho whines quietly but is unwilling to put in more effort to keep the come in when he knows he’ll get plenty of chances for a new load.

“I’ll be right back, I’ll just run us nice warm bath, yeah? Don’t fall asleep yet, kitten.”

A few minutes later they lie in the bathtub together and Jisung kisses every spot on Minho’s body after he cleans it, while Minho just dozes in exhaustion but with a goofy smile on his face. They are quiet for once, comfortable and happy.

Jisung towels himself off first, giving Minho just a short moment longer in the warm water, then he helps him up and repeats the process on the other body.

“Just a little longer, baby. We can sleep in a minute,” he promises sweetly before rubbing their noses together while he dries Minho’s hair, especially careful around the ears.

When he is done, he kisses Minho’s nose again. The sleepy boy’s face is absolutely adorable as he just stands there with lidded eyes and his guard down.

“I love you,” Jisung proclaims quietly, just for them to hear. He picks Minho up, who lets him easily.

Minho blinks and smiles at him sleepily.

“Love you too.” He is being set down on the bed carefully and both of them instantly cuddle into each other’s arms under the blanket.

“So, am I forgiven?” Jisung asks cheekily as they lie in bed cuddling.

“Let’s see about that tomorrow,” Minho teases him, effect lost by a yawn. _There never was anything to forgive_. Minho likes postponing little things like that to the future because he knows that every day a tomorrow together will follow.


End file.
